


Restless

by Tabbynerdicat



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But they've discussed this, Established Relationship, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Somnophilia, They're okay with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbynerdicat/pseuds/Tabbynerdicat
Summary: Commission for ari-trash on Tumblr :)Chase is tired and angry, and Anti has had enough of it. After an argument that ends with Chase sleeping on the couch, Anti takes pity on him, deciding to make things right again by helping relieve the tension.
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Chase Brody
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Restless

_Chain, chain, loop, double crochet, loop, double crochet…_

Anti yawned, his fingers moving skilfully, weaving together the last few stitches he needed to finish his latest passion project- a thick woolen blanket with alternating colours, _perfect_ to throw over the couch in case Anti wound up sleeping there again tonight. You couldn't blame him for wanting an extra layer, really, it was _cold_ down here. He was almost considering sucking up to Chase, begging for forgiveness, just to be allowed back into his own nice, warm bed...

Anti's expression soured instantly and he jabbed his crochet hook through the next chain, nearly severing the thin woolen strand with the sheer force of his _frustration_.

It was date night tonight- did Chase even remember? He was the one that had _forced_ the stupid tradition in the first place, and they'd lasted two whole weeks before realising they enjoyed eating pizza and binge-watching Stranger Things on Netflix more than they'd ever like going out together as a _couple_. Anti wasn't bitter.

_Was he?_

Oh, who _cared_? He had every right to be bitter about this. Usually he could own his mistakes- _usually_ when he fucked up he could recognise what he did to make everyone angry, but he'd done _nothing_ this time. Nothing! He'd waited at home like a _good boy_ , he'd kept the house clean, he hadn't even hurled his knife at a wall in weeks- _weeks_! Did Chase even _understand_ how much Anti had changed for him? Did he even _care_?

 _Fucking-_ why _did he toss me out like that?!_

He thought he did everything right. Didn't he? Clearly _not_ , if Chase's words last night rang true at all. _'You're too much'_ , he'd exclaimed with an air of frustration, _'you don't listen to me!'_.

_Oh, don't I?_

_Bitch._

Whatever. Anti didn't _need_ him. He'd been single for most of his life and he could do it again, even if he'd invested so much in Chase already, even if-

_No._

No… he had to calm _down_. They hadn't broken up, he could still fix this… he didn't exactly _want_ to. But he _could_.

He still cringed unwittingly at the sound of the front door creaking open, instinctively staring into his lap. Strips of black, green, red and purple wool met his eyes, and he bit back a snarl, remembering his bitterness. _Fucker_.

"Good afternoon, _Sunshine_ ," Anti greeted sarcastically, not looking up to meet Chase's eyes when he walked through the door.

"Damn it, Anti, fuck _off…_ " Chase grumbled in return, closing the door with a force Anti just didn't know Chase _possessed_. The resounding _bang_ echoed once through the room, rattling the windows in their frames, the very sound seeming to still Anti's movements- though he wasn't sure _why_. It wasn't like Chase was weak or unimpressive, after all, Anti wouldn't be dating him if that was the case.

But still… something in the air was unsettling. Anti frowned, putting down his now-finished blanket, forcibly swallowing his pride for the moment. Chase didn't usually act like this. Something had to be _wrong_.

Anti looked up, setting eyes on Chase for the first time all day, noticing he seemed dishevelled. His clothes weren't ironed and his fly was undone, and his hair looked more knotted than usual- someone less astute might have assumed that Chase was cheating on them, but Anti wasn't that petty with his thoughts. The other man just seemed tired. _Tired_? That wasn't satisfying at all… everyone got _tired_. Not everyone shouted and screamed at the man they otherwise claimed to love, however.

He swallowed with shamefully audible concern, unable to mask his worry. "Chase-"

" _No_." Chase muttered, not even giving Anti a chance to speak. And to make matters worse, he didn't elaborate- he didn't even _explain_ himself, and Anti could have punched him for it. Damn it, didn't he _deserve_ a reason? Didn't he deserve _some_ insight as to what was pushing them further and further apart?

Anti heard their bedroom door slam shut, his eyes twitching, his body tensing with unresolved _pain_. That was how it was gonna be? The silent treatment? A never ending cold shoulder? Oh, that was _it_.

 _Fuck_ Chase and his secrets.

Anti stormed down the hallway and rapped sharply on their bedroom door, throwing it open without bothering to wait for a reply. Chase was sitting at the foot of their bed, taking off his shoes and socks. He fixed Anti with a chilling glare, purple bags under his eyes prominent and clearly notable in the dim lighting- Anti hadn't been able to see them at all just moments ago.

_That's it, then. He's just tired._

But… fucking, _why_?

"Fuck do you want?" Chase muttered half-heartedly, wrestling off his shoe. He sounded as though he hardly had the energy to argue anymore. "'M tired, Anti, I don't wanna deal with this shit…"

Despite his sudden change of heart and his _almost_ -willingness to discover the truth, Anti's rage sparked violently back to life.

 _"Oh_ , is that right?" Anti huffed, his harsh green eyes flashing dangerously. "So tired ye don't even wanna _talk_ about what ye said to me yesterday, huh? Can you _explain_ to me what the _fuck_ you meant when you told me I never listen to you? All I _do_ is listen to you!"

" _Anti-_ "

" _No_ , Chase, _tell me_!" Anti hissed through clenched teeth, through the pain he hadn't even let himself _feel_ for the sake of appearing strong. "Tell me what I _did_ to you, you cryptic _fuck_. How am I supposed to make it _better_ if I don't even know what I messed up in the first place?"

The scenario wasn't new.

Every time they shouted, it was about something Anti had ruined. Something nasty he'd said to the others, something he'd forgotten, someone he'd run through with a knife that was innocent, or _whatever_. Chase's pale eyes were always hurt and teary, and Anti always felt _terrible_ , even if he didn't always understand why. Remorse wasn't in his coding. His compassion and empathy were shallow, fractured- _glitched_. Sometimes he had the rationality to compose himself. Those were the times he'd spent with Chase, as the person his partner had fallen for. Other times?

He was a madman- a _murderer_ , someone who couldn't tell the difference between right and wrong. He was a duality of a being- he was _used_ to atoning for his crimes, used to the backlash and the cold stares of the other egos that he often still threatened in his _restless_ state of unfounded hatred towards them. He was used to being held accountable for what his ruthless self had done.

But this was different- _why was it different_? Because Anti was standing up for himself, when he usually just accepted what was coming for him? Because Chase's teary eyes lacked the betrayal, the anger, the sheer _fire_ that Anti had fallen for? Was it because Anti was shuddering in place, looking just as lost and hopeless as he truly felt within?

_Does he see who I am underneath it all?_

"You…" Chase uttered, something humbling seeming to pass through him, softening his features. Remorse? Regret? _Please_ , even Anti's haphazard emotions never shifted so quickly. "But- oh, _fuck_ , I… no, Anti, _wait_!"

Anti stopped in his tracks, his hands still clenched into fists by his side. As quickly as it had come, his desire to know the truth was _gone_. He didn't care- had he ever cared? It didn't _matter_.

"Wait…" Chase pleaded again, reaching to touch Anti's shoulder. He half expected the glitch to flinch away from him, or start shouting again, but… instead, Anti just stood there. _Waiting_.

_All I do is listen to you…_

"I-" Chase started, sputtering with his words, "I'm not- Anti, I'm not _mad_ at you! I mean, I know I yelled, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you, but I- _fuck_ , I _swear_ , I'm not angry! I'm _not_ , I _love_ you, I just… I'm s-so fucking _tired_ …"

Anti bit his lip, trying not to cave in, Chase's muffled cries boring _straight_ through his heart and soul. _Fuck_ that- that was no _excuse_. As much as it warmed his heart to know that Chase still loved him (though he'd never admit it aloud), it wasn't _enough_ to make Anti want to forgive him. He was still an _ass_. He still made Anti _hurt_ , and _goddamnit_ , he _still_ made Anti sleep on that _fucking_ couch he'd been wanting them to throw out for weeks.

_Prick._

"I'm not forgiving you that easily," Anti muttered, folding his arms. And to his surprise, Chase didn't try to stop him- he didn't even try to _argue_.

"I don't want you to," Chase murmured, his voice strained and sad, still edged with something tense that Anti couldn't quite describe. "I just… I want you to know that it's not your fault, 'cause I _know_ how you get when you think you've messed up, and I should've been more careful, and… _fuck_ , Anti, I'm sorry…"

"Really?" Anti challenged, though he'd lost the burning fire in his tone. He sounded exasperated, numb… he sounded more than a little bit _broken_. He sounded like Chase's ex-wife, and if anything was enough to make Chase realise he'd fucked up, it was _that_. That sad, resentful tone of voice… this had all gone much too _far_.

"Save it," Anti interrupted when Chase opened his mouth to speak again. There was a cool bitterness in Anti's voice, something _reluctant_. Something accepting?

"But-"

" _Shut up_ , Chase." Anti growled, clenched fists trembling erratically at his sides. " _You_ are gonna sleep on that _stupid_ couch tonight, and I don't want to hear another _goddamn_ word out of your whore mouth, got it?"

To an outsider, Anti would have seemed unhinged at that moment. Clearly on the verge of doing something violent, twisted, _dangerous_ \- but to Chase, the situation had undeniably reached a state of _calm_. If Anti was _really_ mad, he'd have thrown his fist through a wall already. If he was mad, Chase might have been lying dead on his bedroom floor right now, or rendered unconscious against the furniture. But Anti _wasn't_ mad.

No matter how much he wanted Chase to believe that he was.

Chase had known him long enough to understand that his aggression, his restlessness, his harsh words and threats _all_ came from a place of insecurity. Not hatred. Not rage. The Anti that everyone feared was nothing like that- _that_ Anti wouldn't say a word before he tore out his victim's throat. Anti wasn't mad.

He was _hurting_.

"Okay…" Chase conceded, getting to his feet, making sure to press an apologetic kiss to Anti's cheek, even if the glitch wouldn't likely acknowledge it. It was the thought that counted, not the reaction- at least, not _yet_. Chase didn't expect Anti's forgiveness. He knew he'd been acting especially touchy and moody lately, and it wasn't _fair_ to shift the blame onto his partner. He just wanted Anti to feel loved again, because it was clear that yesterday's outburst had left him vulnerable to self-doubt, and... he just wanted Anti to _know_.

"I love you, babe…" Chase murmured quietly as he left the room. His presence, as much as it wasn't unwelcome, was quite clearly not desired.

Anti let out a mildly irritated huff of agreement, refusing to meet Chase's eyes. If he did, he wasn't sure how much longer he'd last before accepting the bastard's apology, and _damn it-_ he wanted to _keep_ this rage. Most of the time, the shouting was justified- but too many of their less-serious fights had meant nothing because Anti was such a goddamn _sap_ , running back to his partner as soon as he turned on those puppy-dog eyes, because Chase _always_ looked remorseful for what he'd said when everything had boiled down.

_Does it matter that he regrets it if he just keeps going?_

Anti wasn't sure. He loved Chase, he _did_ \- but the man was quite capable of bringing him to tears. The _only_ one who could bring him to tears… his _weakness_. Maybe it wouldn't be such a problem if Chase wasn't undeniably his _strength_ as well. He was _nothing_ without Chase, and sometimes he felt like the bastard knew it.

 _But he's always sorry. He doesn't mean it. I'm overreacting, and it's_ completely _justified, but this won't change a thing._

"I know…" Anti mumbled despite himself, closing his glassy eyes. Their restless cycle of viciousness and regret was seemingly doomed to continue. Endless apologies, hearts broken… he _knew_ Chase meant it when he said those words.

There wasn't any shame in admitting that fact. There wasn't any shame in knowing that if he wasn't still hurt by what Chase had said to him, he'd probably have returned the sentiment. But he _was_ still hurt, and he _didn't_ feel like indulging in that kind of sappy bullshit right now.

Chase would understand. Even if he wouldn't, Anti didn't feel like _caring_.

"Cool blanket," Chase smiled wearily at Anti when he finally exited the hallway he'd been lurking in. What had he been doing in there? Gathering his thoughts? Chase supposed that made sense. God, he felt _awful_. Part of it was his physical state, sleep-deprived and sore, but the larger part was the overwhelming sense of _guilt_ he harboured for causing Anti pain. He _hated_ standing over him- he never wanted to do more than chide, but he lost his temper so _easily_ , and it never seemed to end…

He let out a shudder, fingers tangling in the messily woven wool, Anti's erratic stitching only betraying just how scattered and restless he'd been while Chase was away. Had he been fuming all day? Had he cried? He'd seemed so goddamn _mad_ when Chase had passed him earlier, slumbering uncomfortably on the admittedly old couch. Chase should have told him what was really going on, he knew. He shouldn't have yelled.

_No amount of apologies is going to fix it._

"Mind if I-?" Chase started, picking up the blanket and tugging it, finding it remarkably thick and warm already. His sentence died on his tongue, however, when Anti's hardened eyes narrowed in his direction. He might not have been angry, but he was definitely _pissed_.

"Knock yourself out," Anti sighed in annoyance, moving past the scratchy old lounge and into their kitchen, pace more rigid than usual. "Made it for whatever poor sucker ended up sleeping on the couch tonight, 'cause it's fuckin' _cold_ out here…"

"... Thank you," Chase murmured gratefully, throwing the blanket comfortably over him as he laid down, resting his head on the couch's arm. He didn't acknowledge Anti's fear of being rejected again, but _fuck_ , he felt terrible… He'd needed space last night, and Anti was constantly around him, but _surely_ there must have been a better way to talk that out…?

"This is a different stitch, right?" Chase asked after a few moments, clearly eager to change the topic. It was an almost laughable attempt, but Anti didn't feel very humoured. "I don't think I've seen it before…"

"They call it a waffle stitch," Anti muttered, almost forgetting that he was supposed to be mad. _Almost_. But conveniently, every word that left Chase's mouth served as a fresh reminder of just how much Anti felt like _throttling_ him. Maybe this period of resentment could last longer than he'd initially thought.

_Is that what I really want?_

"I like waffles-"

" _Piss off_ , Chase, I'm still not happy with you…" Anti snapped suddenly, "if you're so goddamn _tired_ , go to sleep and leave me alone…"

Harsh? Maybe. Effective? _Nope_. But Anti hadn't really expected Chase to do as he was told. It was something that set them apart from the others- they were all so _gullible_ , playing along with everything that their creator told them, but not Chase. Not Anti.

Those two knew better than to trust what they saw at face value. Why else would the unlikely pair ever find this sort of comfort in each other? They were happier together than they'd ever been alone, at least… they were _meant_ to be.

_What did we do to deserve this?_

"Argh!" Anti huffed, slamming the refrigerator door closed and rattling the cabinets, ceramics clinking at the sudden shockwave. " _Fuck_ this shit… fuckin', order a pizza…"

Chase, who had been watching him worriedly, piped up with a shaky voice. He wasn't scared, though it might have seemed that way. He was just… well, _alright_. Maybe he _was_ scared. But he wasn't scared for his own safety, _that_ was certain.

"Are-"

"Order your fuckin' _own_ , jerk," Anti scowled, though his chest panged at just how unnecessary this drama was. He was over it- he was fucking _over it_ , and somehow that made him mad all over again. He was angry at Chase, but he wasn't really- and that was something _anyone_ could see.

_I'm so fucking transparent..._

Chase kept his mouth shut from that point, figuring that he deserved every little insult Anti had to throw at him. They were _pathetic_ \- there was no malice behind them. Oh, fuck, he _wanted_ malice. He wanted Anti to cuss him out, call him a lazy abusive piece of shit, call him _anything_ that indicated any semblance of blame that he was going to hold Chase accountable for. And the fact that he couldn't spit insults like usual, the way that Anti was trembling unwittingly in his fingers and his thighs…

Chase wasn't stupid. Anti, quite obviously, blamed _himself_.

 _I did this_...

Anti just couldn't keep it up. Chase had fallen asleep in mere moments, clearly too exhausted to fight it. Clearly too exhausted to fight _him_. Did he even want to fight? Was this all just in Anti's head- the tension, the unrest, the arguments they fell into all-but weekly these days? It _couldn't_ be. But then, it wouldn't be the first time his mind had tried to play tricks on his memory.

 _Fuck it_. He was too bitter to think. He needed a drink. Or… just a pizza. Or two. For two?

_Damn it. I really am a pushover..._

"Chase?" Anti called softly, the box of hot food in his arms gradually starting to burn his skin. Over an hour had passed, and he'd had time to think- time to _reflect_. Time to wonder just how much of his perception of their argument was fictional. He wasn't crazy, he _wasn't_ … but sometimes, it was hard to dismiss that thought. Chase wouldn't shout at him like that without reason- Chase would never _mean_ to make Anti feel worthless.

It was an overreaction. He was back here, _again_ , falling for those stupid puppy dog eyes… but maybe that was a good thing. Maybe all he'd needed was time to think about what really mattered. And what really mattered the most was that Chase _loved_ him. Despite everything, Chase _loved_ him, and… _damn it_ , Anti loved him too.

"You awake?"

He walked over to the couch and peered down, all of his remaining doubts melting away. Chase's eyes were closed and his brow was creased, and his fingers were clenched stiffly in Anti's woolen blanket. The couch's rough pattern was imprinted on Chase's reddened cheek, and overall he looked incredibly uncomfortable. Anti thought he'd have felt accomplished or satisfied, but instead his heart sank at the pathetic sight. _Damn it._ Chase looked absolutely miserable, and Anti _hated_ seeing him miserable.

Anti sighed, brushing some of Chase's hair out of his eyes, practically _feeling_ the other man's tension rolling from him in waves. This wasn't fair, was it? Putting other people through suffering and torment was _great_ fun, but not when the victim was someone Anti cared about.

His fingers trailed from Chase's forehead down to his cheek, cupping Chase's jaw and sighing at the tightness of his muscles. If he kept sleeping like this he'd wake up sore- sore, and cranky, and _alone…_ It wasn't a good feeling. Anti could attest to that. But did that make it right to force Chase to feel the cold rejection and hurt that Anti had endured?

No. For once, he was going to be the _bigger_ man here. This had gone on long enough.

"Chasey…" Anti cooed softly, thumbing across Chase's lips as he set down the steaming pizza box on their coffee table. "Time for dinner, Sunshine."

Chase groaned idly in his sleep, face only briefly twitching in recognition of Anti's voice. His head rolled to the other side and his brows creased, and he mumbled something almost incomprehensible into his sleeve.

"... so good t'me," Chase murmured, his voice slurred by sleep. "I don' d'serve it…"

"Of course you deserve it, Chase, it's your favourite," Anti sighed, knowing that Chase couldn't hear exactly what he was saying- he was only half-conscious, after all. "Look, I… I wanted to say sorry for blowin' up at you before, it _really_ wasn't your fault…"

Chase let out a muffled groan, shaking his head slowly. "'S my fault… not mad. Love you, so _much_ … don' wanna lose you, babe, don' leave… it's _cold_ …"

Chase shuffled in his sleep, trying to inch himself further under the blanket, wrapping his weary arms around Anti's waist as if by instinct. Anti could have melted- Chase's embrace was warm, but his skin was prickly and icy, and his grip was unshakeable. Anti couldn't escape this situation if he tried- if he _wanted_ to. But _fuck it_.

It had been far too long since they'd shared such a simple embrace, and he was _damn well_ going to enjoy it while it lasted.

"Love you too," Anti affirmed quietly, cheeks still pinking in mild embarrassment, in _fear_ that someone unwelcome would stumble upon his weakness. But it was just him and Chase here, and for the sake of their life together he needed to let that fearful reluctance _go_. He needed to show the world how much he'd give just to stay by this man's side. Maybe then he'd realise just how deep his troublesome feelings really ran below his heightened walls...

Chase smiled, lips twitching in his sleep- his grip on Anti tightened unwittingly and he sighed into Anti's collar, and Anti huffed in amusement, struggling idly to break himself free. Their food was getting cold.

_But I don't want to let my heart get cold. Not again._

With a change of tactics, Anti relaxed his muscles as best as he could, falling softly into Chase's side. It had been so long since they'd even slept like this- for _weeks_ Anti had been waking up on the cold side of the bed, his back turned from Chase, his posture hunched as if he'd been dreaming of something _terrible_.

_I wonder what he's dreaming about…?_

Anti let out a curious hum, his lips pressed where they'd fallen against Chase's jaw. Chase was sleeping just lightly enough to hear him, to respond to what he was saying in his own little way. There was something Anti wanted to try- something he figured that Chase would _really_ like, and their agreement regarding what was and wasn't okay when Chase was sleeping hadn't been revisited at all in the past few weeks. But then… well, they hadn't exactly been having sex in that time either, had they?

 _Does he still remember our consent check?_ God, Anti hoped so. What he had planned was sure to make Chase feel a lot more _comfortable_ on their scratchy, stupid couch. It would almost be a shame to miss this opportunity, wouldn't it? What better way to remind Chase that they still had something worth fighting for than to wake him up how he'd always used to do?

"Chasey…" Anti mumbled, moving away from the obstruction that was his lover's cheek. "Chase, can y'hear me?"

"Mmmh…" Chase agreed, tilting his head again, presenting his throat. if Anti hadn't made up his mind already, he might have settled for kissing and nipping at his lover's neck while he slept. But there was something much better in store for them, if Chase only said the words.

"Anti… 's you..."

"It's me," Anti affirmed softly, heart filling all over again with the warmth he'd long forgotten, "I want to know something. Listen closely, Sunshine…"

Chase hummed in presumed agreement, letting out a set of snores in between his ramblings. "'M listenin'... 's a nice voice, I like it, 'n you… _a-ah_ , mmh… fuckin' turn me on in th' car, lil shit… _fuck_ , so good though..."

That seemed to be a good sign- clearly, his dreams were already getting heated. Anti couldn't blame him, _fuck_ , he was starved for attention too… He could feel the tension building up in Chase's groin already, those otherwise pale cheeks touched with a hint of red. He needed this too.

It was needless to say that the pizza was _long_ forgotten.

"Do you remember our date at the zoo?" Anti asked, making sure to enunciate, not wanting Chase to mistake his words. They'd used this phrase as a consent check for months, but he could never be too sure that his words were heard correctly. He felt his smile widen in recognition when Chase's face immediately shifted, lips parting and eyebrows relaxing, the creases by his eyes melting away. His cheeks flushed brighter and he squirmed, and Anti could feel his lover's cock hardening instinctively through his pants.

When Chase finally responded, even in sleep, he seemed unprecedentedly _needy_.

" _Yes_ , fuck…" Chase moaned lowly, words barely strung together, his tone edged with pure want. "Need you, babe, fuckin' _'mazing…_ "

"You have to tell me your answer," Anti reminded him, his own tension starting to rile him up, tingling all over with the mere thought of what he wanted to do. It was something familiar, yet different- something he couldn't _wait_ to try. Chase would love this- and Anti knew that seeing him come undone for the first time in weeks would be the highlight of his whole _fucking_ year.

Chase seemed to frown in annoyance at that, head rolling to the other side. "Answer's… fuckin'... I member t' say… 's _hard_ …"

… How long had it really _been_ since they'd used this phrase? Since Chase had fallen asleep before Anti at all, since they'd even been _met_ with the opportunity to set this scene? Chase _loved_ being handled while he was asleep- he loved waking up on the edge of orgasm, Anti's teasing hands and hot kisses having brought him there, his boyfriend's name already partially falling from his lips. It was one of his biggest turn-ons, and Anti was always quite happy to do his part in fulfilling Chase's niche desires.

 _When did that change?_  
  
"Just…" Chase mumbled, almost seeming frustrated, "jus' _fuck me_ , 'm ready… don' need the answer…"

Well- if Anti was a patient man he'd argue that the answer was _literally_ all they needed, but he wasn't any such thing. In fact, he'd call himself the opposite. And it wasn't as though Chase was capable of having a real conversation with him, not while he was still very much asleep, so Anti couldn't take much stock in the mutterings leaving his lips… and Anti didn't want to _force_ it.

Their routine had evidently been buried in so much unresolved tension that Chase couldn't even remember that he needed to say-

" _Fuck_ , I… 's the fuckin'... I liked the turtles..."

Chase's expression turned anxious, eager- his fingers clenched in Anti's shirt and his pulse quickened, instinctual arousal only growing as the moments progressed. His words were so out of place in his obvious state of _want_ , but that was why they worked so well. "I liked the turtles…"

Anti's lips twitched upwards and he smirked, the shape of his fingertips already wavering in excitement, closing his eyes as he let his physical body dissipate into the surrounding air. He was numb for a moment, but then- _then_ , he felt it rushing back to him. Short-term memories, hazy and slow, muscles shuddering with artificial wakefulness, his chest rumbling loudly with every breath of air. He wasn't himself anymore- he was part of someone _much_ more interesting.

He didn't open his eyes, not wanting to break the illusion of sleep, but he licked his lips and shifted into a more comfortable position. Chase wouldn't be expecting this- and somehow, that made the idea of it all the more _exciting_. Anti didn't usually hesitate after getting Chase's approval before he was undressing him, spreading his legs, teasing him down his thighs. Even the loss of contact right now seemed to be jarring, and he could feel his subconscious mind spinning, his lips letting loose pleas for Anti to stop teasing and _fuck_ him. Another part of his mind was amused- a foreign part, but someone familiar all the same. The presence was exciting, yet soothing, and he let it consume him without a second thought.

_You still trust me..._

It wasn't the first time Anti had possessed Chase, but it was _definitely_ the first time he'd done it while Chase was sleeping. It had actually been hard for Chase to approach him with the idea at first- their past as enemies made it difficult for them to even mention Anti's otherworldly abilities without some tension rising, but after some discussion they'd decided to give it a try. It was really just a sexual thing- another of Chase's niche little fantasies, but they'd soon grown to appreciate it enough that it was something of a regular activity now. Or, well, it _used_ to be.

Chase was usually conscious whenever they dabbled with possession, but now that Anti was in his head, any concern he'd previously had about Chase not wanting this was swiftly forgotten. Chase was _begging_ for him, his body aching for Anti's touch, unintelligible chains of pleas falling from his lips. He was _quite_ into it- and Anti didn't want to wait one second longer.

He shuffled in place, drawing his arms close and trailing his fingers slowly along his stomach. His motions were weary and heavy, his skin tingling, his shirt creasing against his middle. He hummed in brief satisfaction when his hands brushed over his nipples, the cold air having left them sensitive to touch- but it wasn't enough to make him stir.

Anti could do better than _that_.

Lifting his shirt and tucking it under his upper back, he tilted his head against the pillow and sleepily kicked his blanket aside. The chill in the air made him shiver, made his muscles clench, made the apparent arousal burning in his abdomen feel all the more _desperate_. He huffed and sighed, and let out a low, needy moan.

" _F-fuck, Anti…"_

_Be patient, Sunshine._

He fumbled with the buttons on his trousers, knowing it would drive Chase mad- and true to form, he whined at the pressure. His grip tightened when he tried to inch down his pants, not budging, as though someone else was pulling the strings. He groaned in disappointment, but was quickly cut off by his own gasp of pleasure, the rogue hand moving back up to pinch and prod at his nipples.

" _Mmh…"_ He murmured, grinding unwittingly against the couch itself. " _Shit_ …"

He was _loving_ this. Whatever this was, these motions that seemed so calculated but wore at his weary mind when he questioned them- he wanted _more_. He was going to _get_ more. He was going to get everything he deserved tonight, and then some… he was treating himself.

Did that sound right? _Mmh_ , it didn't matter… his teasing hands trailed back down to his stomach, ghosting over his belly button and inching to brush over the softer skin of his abdomen, sending shivers up his spine. His back arched unwittingly and his neck felt _stiff_ , and he twisted to one side to alleviate the pressure, and- _oh, fuck_ … he hadn't expected the movement to feel so _pressing_ …

He gasped and moaned softly at the growing tension, driven to a metaphorical edge, nothing holding him back from spilling over and _ah_... panting, eyes still heavy, head still addled by sleep, he felt something warm and sticky gush into his underwear, but he was far too dazed to care. It was _hot_ , but he couldn't be bothered to ask why, too caught up in rocking out the waves of pleasure coursing through his body, humping unwittingly against the couch.

 _Fuck_ , that was something… Even Anti hadn't expected that. They came close to splitting apart in the aftermath of their enjoyment, Anti's physical form gradually humming and vibrating into existence- but he yanked himself back into Chase's body, basking in that sweet foreign euphoria he'd so sorely missed. It was even _better_ when Chase was asleep, he decided. It was so much more relaxing, so much more _fulfilling_ … and Chase agreed with him. Chase's subconscious was clinging to the feeling, riding it out, trying to savour it for as long as possible- and how could Anti blame him?

The tensions were dissolved, their aggression nulled, and all they had left to give now was _pleasure_. Breathing heavily, smiling through his lover in the steadily warming room, Anti didn't want this to end. They could do _more_ with this.

 _"Please…"_ Chase begged in his sleep, lips hardly able to form the words in his state of exhilarated exhaustion. " _Fuck_ , Anti, _please_ …"

_Just how far can we go until he wakes up?_

Anti decided he'd love nothing more than to experiment with that. He was lazy as he moved his hand again, shoving down his trousers, the delicious whine that left his lips sounding like sweet music to his ears. He wanted to do that _again_. He palmed himself through his underwear, the wet spots adding to shame, adding to _need_ , his libido only growing. Curses were being hissed through his lips, but he couldn't tell who'd voiced them. He was sensitive and he _loved_ it, and he brought his lazy fingers up to smear them across his lips, tasting his own familiar arousal and whining ever further.

 _"Mmh_ , more, _please_ , holy _fuck…_ "

_Patience, Sunshine…_

Anti was finding it hard to stay patient himself. Chase was so willing, so _needy_ \- his thoughts were running rampant, forming lustful images that coursed through their shared mind in the form of shortened dreams. The thought of Anti bending Chase over and grinding against him until he came untouched was brewing there- or perhaps the idea of them lying on the couch and jerking it together was more appealing? Lips messily connected, eyes closed, tugging and teasing at their cocks while some shitty romance played lowly on the television beside them. Moaning out each other's names as they came, addicted to the touch, still pumping their hands feverishly though they were spent and tired, so _tired_ …

The image fizzled and wavered in his mind as he found himself semi-conscious again. His fingers were wrapped around his half-softened cock, smears of cum still sticking to his hand, so _sensitive_ that if he had enough energy to scream he'd be practically _howling.._. It had been too long- how long had it really _been_?

_I never wanna let us fall apart like that again._

He pumped faster, his chest stirring, something in his head seeming to _snap_ to life. But he wouldn't be deterred- he let the wanton moans fall from his lips, unashamed, just _craving_ the closeness and comfort that their strange little bond could bring. He _loved_ this feeling.

_Come to me, Sunshine…_

"H-h… _mhh_ …" He shivered, blinking his weary eyes, his hips suddenly rigid with wakefulness. "Wh… oh, f- _fuck_ …"

A pressure on his throat- he recognised it immediately, lying back down in submission and letting Anti finish what he'd started. His hand was moving quickly, his muscles unresponsive, someone else pulling all the strings, and he _loved_ that. He loved it… but… _why_ -?

"Shh," he felt himself hiss in apparent frustration, "talk later, just enjoy it…"

Chase didn't quite remember yet why he'd gone to sleep feeling so distressed and anxious, but he _knew_ that Anti shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn't be _here_ , helping Chase, when they'd had so many fights in the past week alone…

"An… _Anti_ ," Chase tried to interrupt, but it only sounded like a moan of bliss. "I-"

The tightening sensation _peaked_ , harsh and unforgiving, knocking Chase's air from his lungs in one fell swoop. His subsequent dizziness only added to his desperation, the swelling of his blood vessels, the adrenaline pumping through his veins. Well… he supposed he had no choice now, did he? His tongue was tied, his mind scattered with pleasure and worry and _lust_ , and the grasp on his cock only tightened as his hazy mind dulled further. _Shit_ , this was something… this was something he wanted to do _more_.

"There we go…" he murmured softly, a voice not entirely his own. "Relax, Sunshine… I've got ye. I want ye to cum for me, alright? Paint yourself like a damn canvas, like the _masterpiece_ ye are… I bet ye look so _pretty_ right now, all hot 'n bothered for me... Shame I can't see the look in your eyes…"

Chase still couldn't speak, could hardly _think_. Anti wasn't anywhere to be seen, his corporeal form completely absent, yet the touches and the words felt so _alien_ that Chase could almost visualise his lover bending over him regardless. Anti pressing him into the couch, rough hand pumping his cock relentlessly, _teasing_ him with the very idea of closeness by edging him- warm breaths falling ever so softly onto his neck, tingles running down his spine… He closed his eyes, twitching, muscles briefly spasming again as he felt the rush of what must have been a second orgasm. _Oh_ …

He was breathing heavily, panting, exhaustion steadily overcoming him, his hand suddenly overcome by an intense prickling sensation. It was _agony_ , but the sweetest kind. It left him with a rush he couldn't quite describe, but the split wasn't all fulfilling, and soon he felt something in his chest start to _ache_ with a lonesome emptiness…

He felt a hand on his forehead, and his eyes opened blearily, and then Anti was smiling down at him with some indisputable measure of _pride_. He looked polished and clean as always, and Chase… God, Chase was a _mess_. Covered in his own cum, heated, _flushed_ , clothes undoubtedly ruined and cap nowhere to be seen. He was scattered, but he wasn't _clueless_. And even then, with every new rush of memories flooding back into him, the situation seemed to become even more bizarre. Weren't they fighting? Hadn't Anti left him earlier in a fit of mild rage? Wasn't he meant to be _disappointed?_

"Wha…?" Chase uttered, finally finding control over his voice again, though he still didn't know quite what to say.

"Surprise," Anti greeted simply, bending down to press a small kiss to Chase's forehead. The gesture spoke volumes, but not in a way Chase might have liked. This wasn't _right_ \- Anti was supposed to be mad at him, and _rightfully_ so. He'd been a real jackass, and… now that he felt just a little less frustrated, he knew there was no excuse to let it go on.

"I… don't like fighting with ye, Chase. An' I'm sorry I snapped earlier, I shouldn't have-"

"It was _my_ fault," Chase interrupted, though he still couldn't really place what had caused the rift between them to begin with. All he knew was that Anti had nothing to do with it- it was his _own_ stupid choices that had led them to this, and there was _no way_ he was letting Anti take all of the blame for his own dumb mistakes. No more.

"It was _our_ fault," Anti corrected, seeming slightly hesitant to continue. "I mean- _today_ 's fight was our fault, the rest is still on you. But I'm sick of this non-stop hostility. Fuckin' funny comin' from me, isn't it? You'd think I'd thrive on it, but _no_ , I… You were the one that brought me out of that cycle. Remember?"

Chase _did_ remember. He remembered a time where Anti would spit nothing but hurtful words and anger at the others, causing fights, craving the negative attention no matter how bad it was for his mental health. He remembered going after Anti one day, _demanding_ to know what was really going on. He remembered recognising all the signs of a depression he'd once suffered, reflected back at him in Anti's eyes. He remembered Anti's resolve crumbling, remembered Anti _crying_ , begging him not to tell the others that he was weak when Chase cradled him warmly in his arms. Someone he'd thought of as an enemy at the time, treating him like family...

_And now what am I doing? Treating him like a problem when he's my most trusted friend? My partner? The man I love more than anything?_

How had it all turned against them so _quickly_?

"I'm sorry," Chase started, tugging Anti into his arms. The glitch let out a surprised yelp, tensing in fear, but Chase persisted with the embrace. It was awkward and messy, and Anti was probably getting absolutely covered in the sweat and semen that was drying in the air, but after a moment of hesitation he seemed to give in. He snaked his arms around Chase's middle and rested his head against Chase's neck, sighing solemnly into the flushed and heavy skin.

"I'm sorry too… Truce?" Anti offered softly, feeling Chase's body start to shake with laughter beneath him. Somehow, though he figured he should be offended, the movement served to lift his spirits ever-so-slightly higher. Soon, he was laughing as well- soft little snorts and chuckles, chests rumbling together, hearts beating wildly with the adrenaline they'd earned themselves tonight. What were they even laughing at?

_We're idiots, aren't we?_

"Truce," Chase agreed, smiling sadly into Anti's shoulder. "I'll be better, man, I _promise_. I wish you had the guts to leave me, I… I've gotta be more careful. Don't hold back from tellin' me when I step out of line, okay? You're _important_ , and I don't wanna lose you… I don't wanna _deserve_ to lose you. How can I make it up to you? There's gotta be _somethin_ I can do..."

Anti hummed lowly, subconsciously nuzzling closer- he'd never admit it where the others could hear, but he'd never felt more at home than when he was nestled in Chase's arms. He'd missed this. How long had it been since they'd so much as hugged?

_Longer than just a week… maybe I just haven't kept track of the time._

"Well…" Anti murmured, not having a definitive answer ready- Hell, he hadn't expected Chase to want to compensate for the mess they'd found themselves in this week, and he truthfully didn't even know how Chase _could_. If he _should_? It wasn't fair to force the blame, they _both_ had to work through this.

But tonight, while he at least had the power to make a difference...

"I mean… I guess I just want ye to take care of yourself," Anti hummed, his heart swelling with compassion for the first time in what must have been days. "Ye can start by showerin' and washin' off this mess… then I guess we'll go through with date night. I ordered pizza for us but it might need heatin' up…"

Chase smiled, leaning in, and Anti hardly even flinched before accepting the kiss. Slow, soft… it didn't get heated, but they didn't _need_ it to. It was an acknowledgement more than an embrace. A sign that this was all going to be _okay_. No more fighting. No more petty little arguments.

Just two eternally restless souls finding their way back _home_.

"Excuse me, my blanket is _not_ a fuckin' cum rag- and neither are my jeans, you weirdo… Go shower and I'll heat up dinner, okay?"

"Care to join me?" Chase suggested, his breath catching nervously in his throat. Was it too soon for this? Judging by the smirk playing on Anti's lips and the inviting tilt of his neck, it certainly _wasn't_ off the table.

… How long had it been since they'd showered together? How long had it been since that activity had _escalated_?

_Much too long._

"I'd love to," Anti affirmed smugly, pecking Chase's lips with the promise of something _more_ to follow. "Can't trust ye to wash where it counts, after all…"

Home had never felt so _promising_.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to commission me, DM me on Tumblr @Tabbynerdicat :)


End file.
